Haru no Yume
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Pada akhirnya, bagimu, aku hanyalah mimpi di musim semi. Fana dan tidak berarti, terbias di antara kenyataan, dan kenangannya terkubur di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang menutupi jalanan. Aku ingin tinggal. Tetapi, hukum ini bukan aku yang menciptakan. Dosa ini bukan kita yang lakukan. Inilah takdir. Takdir kita. For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V!


Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan langkah cepat, Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah persimpangan jalan besar dan mendongak, menatap ke sekeliling. Ke poster-poster di kaca butik, baliho-baliho besar yang tinggi menjulang, hingga JumboTron yang menggantung ratusan meter dari tanah, tempat seorang model _dahulu_ menatap semua orang yang berlalu lalang—atau yang membeku terpesona—dengan mata hijau bak kristal. Dirinya juga satu dari banyak orang yang terpukau itu meski dengan alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Mata hitamnya menatap penuh kerinduan, mencoba memproyeksi ingatan akan dia yang kian mengabur seiring waktu. Mata hijaunya, hidung mungilnya, bibir merahnya dan helaian pink panjang yang membingkai semua keindahan itu.

Akan tetapi, alasan mengapa Sasuke terpesona bukanlah wajahnya yang sempurna, melainkan keanehan model itu sendiri. Ketidaknormalan yang hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui lewat mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya.

Mata Sasuke memang tidak memiliki kelainan bawaan, namun, lensa matanya bisa melihat sesuatu yang istimewa. Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai 'aura'. Setiap manusia memiliki aura—setidaknya itu yang Sasuke percaya hingga akhirnya ia melihat model itu. Setahunya, hanya orang mati saja yang tidak memiliki aura—mengingat salah satu definisi aura adalah 'sinar kehidupan yang melingkupi manusia'. Namun, model itu masih hidup, sehat, dan muda. Lantas, di mana letak kesalahannya? Matanya kah? Atau model itu? Sasuke nyaris gila memikirkannya bila saja bukan model itu sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau rahasia di balik ketiadaan aura sang model juga menyangkut rahasia akan takdir yang mengikat mereka. Dan harga yang harus ia bayar setelahnya sangatlah mahal, terlalu mahal.

Menepis semua kenangan yang bermunculan di pikirannya, Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya menyebrangi jalan raya sambil melirik untuk terakhir kali ke baliho besar yang kini menampilkan iklan layanan masyarakat, ke pojok bawah baliho tempat tanda tangan dan nama sang model itu _pernah_ tertera. Sebuah nama yang ia pertahankan dalam ingatannya sekuat ia bisa.

 _Haruno Sakura._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Haru no Yume**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

#14—Sayap  
 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Rate T  
** Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **Pada akhirnya, bagimu, aku hanyalah mimpi di musim semi. Fana dan tidak berarti, terbias di antara kenyataan, dan kenangannya terkubur di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang menutupi jalanan.**

 **Aku ingin tinggal. Tetapi, hukum ini bukan aku yang menciptakan. Dosa ini bukan kita yang lakukan.**

 **Inilah takdir.**

 **Takdir kita.**

 ** _._**

 **WARNING!**

 **(Disarankan untuk mendengarkan dan mencari arti lagu EGOIST—DEPARTURES sebelum membaca fic ini untuk efek galau yang lebih maksimal.)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hei, Sasuke!" sebuah suara yang akrab langsung menyapa pendengarannya begitu ia memasuki ruang _fitting_ sebuah butik.

"Aku ada urusan." Tanpa ditanya, Sasuke langsung beralasan atas keterlambatannya dan bergabung di sofa merah, tempat Sai dan Neji duduk bersama seorang pria yang sedang membaca koran.

"Sasuke, ini Namikaze Naruto." Sai memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya agar kedua laki-laki itu bisa saling berpandangan dan bertukar anggukan sopan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke meneliti sekilas aura hijau bercampur keemasan yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Wah, benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menyisikan korannya. "Kudengar dari Hinata kalau kau seorang dosen sejarah?"

Sasuke melirik Neji yang hanya memberikannya satu anggukan. "Ya. Sejarah dan mitologi dunia." Sepertinya Namikaze Naruto ini ada hubungan khusus dengan sepupu temannya yang terkenal lama menyendiri meski selalu banyak laki-laki mengantre.

"Oh. Itu sangat luar biasa! Tidak banyak orang yang kukenal menggeluti bidang itu—yah, meski kalau boleh bilang aku juga sebenarnya seorang guru. Dulu, tapi. Andai saja ada kesempatan, aku ingin mencoba menjadi dosen ..." Ia berhenti sebentar akibat dering ponsel di sakunya. "Ah, aku permisi dulu." Satu senyuman permintaan maaf ia tunjukkan sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Setelah punggung Naruto tak lagi terlihat, Sasuke bertanya pada Neji yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Mana Shikamaru?"

"Di sana," Neji menunjuk ke arah tirai merah yang terulur hingga menyapu lantai, "sedang disiksa oleh calon adik iparnya. Ini sudah baju ke tiga, kalau kau mau tahu."

Sasuke nyaris tertawa dan akhirnya malah mendengus. "Sungguh calon adik ipar yang perhatian."

"Baru dua baju selesai di- _fitting_ dan tersisa dua lagi dengan yang ini. Ditambah dengan setelan untuk _pre wedding_ , kurasa kita akan tertahan di sini seharian." Neji melirik jam dinding dan menghitung sendiri di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk pesta bujangannya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Jangan tanya aku, Sai-lah seksi sibuknya. Ada paspor, visa, dan hal lain yang harus kuurusi."

"Kau jadi pergi ke Ame?"

"Ya. Segera setelah pernikahan Shikamaru bulan depan."

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia akan menikah." Sai menimpali pembicaraan dua temannya. "Apalagi dengan Temari. Kalian pasti ingat segala macam hal yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. Dengan penolakan kedua adiknya, rasanya seperti mustahil. Tapi dia berkeras, seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta."

"Dia _memang_ dimabuk cinta." Neji menampilkan senyum tipis. "Cupid cinta sudah memanahnya telak di jantung. Kalau sampai dia tak mendapatkannya, dia bisa gila."

Sasuke menatap kedua temannya yang masih menertawakan Shikamaru. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, matanya berubah sayu dengan kilat kesedihan yang menghantuinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Sebuah senyum miris melengkapi wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Neji dan Sai serempak menoleh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Karena cupid tidak pernah memanah manusia tepat di jantung."

Teman-temannya baru mau menimpali lagi ucapan Sasuke ketika tirai tersibak dan Shikamaru melangkah keluar dengan tubuh terbalut setelan jas lengkap berwarna putih gading. Di belakangnya, ada sang calon adik ipar sekaligus desainer pemiliki butik, Sabaku Gaara, adik dari Sabaku Temari—calon istri Shikamaru. Seketika saja pembicaraan mereka terlupakan.

"Kau tampak hebat!" Naruto—yang baru kembali—jadi orang pertama yang berkomentar sementara Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke sibuk menyusun kalimat apa yang sekiranya pantas diucapkan.

Sasuke sendiri lebih fokus pada invasi aura hitam yang mengeruhkan aura emas-merah muda milik Shikamaru. Aura hitam itu bahkan 'meletup' saat Naruto memuji penampilannya. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak bisa menerima komentar meski yang positif sekalipun.

"Bagaimana?" adik Temari yang Sasuke kira bisu itu buka suara. Auranya yang campuran nila dan ungu berpendar dengan lembut di sekeliling tubuhnya, tanda bahwa ia dalam kondisi yang stabil. Kalau boleh menambahkan, wajahnya benar-benar minim ekspresi.

Persis, dengan dia yang hanya sekali saja pernah ia lihat senyumnya.

"Tidak buruk." Neji akhirnya buka suara juga. "Ini lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya, menurutku."

"Ya. Benar-benar menonjolkan warna matamu." Sai menambahkan dengan senyuman _default_ miliknya.

Sekali lagi, aura hitam 'meletup' di sekeliling tubuh Shikamaru. Jelas sekali ia menyadari kalau Sai hanya asal bunyi.

Tatapan Shikamaru singgah pada Sasuke. "Baru datang?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Begadang lagi membaca dongeng, huh?"

Sasuke tidak akan tersinggung dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang mengatakan buku sejarah mitologinya sebagai buku dongeng. Orang dengan aura hitam memang cenderung bicara kasar.

"Ini bagus." Sasuke mengambil jalan aman—memuji tanpa berkomentar lebih. Tapi, aura hitam itu tetap 'meletup' juga. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke mencoba.

Shikamaru mendengus keras. "Mata kalian rusak semua," katanya cepat, nyaris tak tertangkap telinga—

"Apa?!"

—tapi, jelas terdengar oleh Gaara yang mendelik tajam pada sang calon kakak ipar. Meski sedikit, Sasuke melihat ada 'letupan' kecil di aura milik Gaara. 'Letupan' itu muncul lagi saat Shikamaru mengabaikannya. Yang berikutnya terjadi sebaiknya tidak usah diperjelas. Hanya suara protes Shikamaru yang terdengar dari balik tirai saat Gaara dengan paksa menariknya ke sana.

"Mereka akan jadi keluarga yang unik." Sai mengulum senyum. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mata rusak, kantung matamu bertambah hitam, Sasuke." Ia beralih menatap Sasuke yang kebetulan tengah mengerjap-ngerjap mengusir kantuk. Entah mengapa baru sekarang rasa kantuk itu terasa.

"Mengingat bacaan sehari-harinya, aku tidak heran," timpal Neji.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertukar tempat duduk. Lengan sofa di sini cukup nyaman." Naruto bahkan sampai berdiri.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Sasuke menolak dengan halus disusul dengan kuapan kecil.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau sangat mengantuk." Naruto kembali membujuk Sasuke. "Setelah ini aku dan Sai akan pergi mencari tempat untuk pesta bujangan Shikamaru. Kau bisa ikut kalau sekarang menyempatkan tidur. Tidak usah khawatir dengan Shikamaru, butuh waktu setengah jam lagi sampai dia selesai dengan baju yang lain."

Neji ikut mendukung ucapan Naruto dengan mendorong-dorong Sasuke agar berdiri. Lebih merasa tidak nyaman atas sodokan di pinggangnya daripada kantuk yang kian merajalela, Sasuke pun pindah ke tempat Naruto.

"Tidur saja. Kubangunkan nanti ketika sudah selesai," kata Sai.

Sasuke masih diam. Kantuk ini seharusnya bukan apa-apa. Ia pernah tidak tidur dua hari penuh saat sedang meneliti asal-usul makhluk mitologi untuk bahan tulisannya. Ia juga sering begadang dan mengacaukan jam tidurnya tapi tetap bisa mengajar pada pagi harinya. Hanya saja kantuk ini berbeda. Matanya semakin berat tanpa bisa ia mencegahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah memberontak perintah otaknya untuk tetap sadar.

Seolah ia memang harus tertidur.

Ia menoleh dan menatap ke luar jendela di mana kelopak bunga sakura berguguran seperti salju. Sesuatu ... terasa familiar dalam benaknya. Dan sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, ia sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Saule blanc ... saule blanc ...  
qui règne sur le ciel ..."

 _"Kakek? Apa yang tadi Kakek nyanyikan?"_

 _Di sore yang tenang, dengan warna lembayung senja memercik langit, Sasuke mendapati kakeknya duduk sendirian di bagian belakang rumah sambil bersenandung lirih. Tidak seperti biasanya, kakeknya itu terlihat sedih. Ia bisa tahu dari auranya yang nampak keruh, berpendar dengan lemah._

 _Sasuke diam saja di tempatnya sebab sang mantan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tak juga meresponnya. Hanya diam menikmati semilir angin yang meniup poni panjangnya._

 _"Kakek?"_

 _Barulah kakeknya menoleh. Meski tipis, Sasuke bisa melihat satu senyuman tersungging di wajahnya yang nampak awet muda. "Sini," ajak kakeknya._

 _Sasuke kecil mendekat dan merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan kakeknya. Boneka ularnya yang berwarna ungu didekap erat di dada, hadiah dari kakaknya._

 _"Kau tidak main?" Kakeknya mengusap boneka ular itu sekilas sebelum berpindah mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan rambut-rambut nakal yang tidak mau rebah di bagian belakangnya._

 _Sasuke menggeleng. "Kakek tadi sedang apa? Bernyanyi, ya?"_

 _"Kau mendengarnya?"_

 _"Ya. Tapi tidak jelas. Dan aneh. Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Kakeknya mendengus geli melihat ekspresi bingung Sasuke. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti. Itu bahasa peri."_

 _"Peri?"_

 _Sasuke tidak heran lagi dengan ucapan kakeknya yang suka menyangkut ke hal-hal fantasial. Unicorn, naga, dan peri selalu menemani Sasuke menjelang tidurnya lewat dongeng yang diceritakan kakeknya. Kakeknya ini adalah seorang ahli di bidang sejarah dan mitologi dunia, begitulah yang ia dengar dari ibunya._

 _"Peri suka sekali bermain-main. Mereka juga suka bernyanyi," lanjut kakeknya lagi._

 _"Tapi, ayah bilang, peri itu tidak nyata."_

 _"Itu karena ayahmu bodoh." Kakeknya menjentik dagu Sasuke. Sebuah gerakan sayang yang sering ia lakukan sejak dulu. "Hanya karena tidak pernah melihatnya, bukan berarti tidak nyata."_

 _"Apa kakek pernah melihatnya?"_

 _"Tidak." Kakeknya mundur, menyandarkan punggunya di tiang rumah. Matanya yang sehitam milik Sasuke, menatap jauh ke langit di atas mereka. Ketika ia kembali bicara, suaranya terdengar seperti orang melamun—yang sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya._

 _"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke, tentang pohon willow putih?"_

 _"Pohon apa?"_

 _"Willow putih, pohon yang dijaga oleh para peri." Kakeknya tersenyum lagi, kemudian, meluncurlah kisah tentang pohon willow putih dan peri yang suka bernyanyi._

.

.

 _Di atas langit, tersembunyi di antara awan, ada sebuah pohon willow putih raksasa yang dijaga oleh para peri. Di bagian tengah batang pohon itu ada sebuah lubang yang dilapisi selaput bening serupa air. Lubang itu disebut sebagai 'cermin langit'. Lewat cermin itu, para peri bisa melihat kehidupan di dunia manusia._

 _Cermin itu sangat indah dan begitu memikat makhluk langit yang penasaran dengan kehidupan di bumi. Karena itu, para peri harus menjaganya dari mata-mata yang kelewat penasaran. Sebab, cermin itu telah membawa petaka yang menyebabkan seorang malaikat kehilangan sayapnya. Untuk mengenangnya, para peri membuatkannya sebuah lagu yang selalu terdengar mengalun di sekitar pohon willow putih saat pagi dan petang._

"Saule blanc ... saule blanc ...  
qui règne sur le ciel  
dire où sur la terre  
ailes blanches mon âme soeur sont ..."

"Dans la chaleur et la pluie ...  
entre la neige et les tempêtes ...  
dire où sur la terre  
la moitié de mon âme séparée est ..."

 _Lagu yang indah, namun menyimpan cerita yang sangat tragis._

 _Dahulu kala, ada seorang malaikat. Ia adalah satu dari ribuan malaikat cinta yang bertugas mempertemukan manusia dengan jodohnya. Manusia menamainya sebagai cupid yang terkenal dengan panah asmaranya. Tapi sebenarnya, kekuatan setiap malaikat terletak pada sayapnya. Tanpa sayap, malaikat tidak berdaya._

 _Singkat cerita, di setiap waktu senggang, sang malaikat akan datang menjumpai para peri di pohon willow putih. Dia malaikat yang sangat berbeda. Ia berteman dengan semua makhluk langit termasuk para peri yang terkenal sulit didekati. Atas keramahan dan kebaikannya, para peri mengizinkan malaikat itu mengintip dunia manusia lewat cermin langit._

 _Ketika itulah, sang malaikat melihat seorang manusia yang mungkin adalah satu-satunya manusia yang terkenal di dunia langit. Melihat manusia istimewa itu, tanpa sang malaikat menyadari, sebuah perasaan terlarang muncul di dalam dirinya._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya, malaikat itu datang untuk sekedar melihat manusia itu menjalani aktivitas hidupnya. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun hingga perasaan terlarang itu pun tumbuh kian subur._

 _Sang malaikat masih tidak menyadari petaka yang menunggunya hingga suatu hari, datanglah perintah dari langit untuk mempertemukan manusia tersebut dengan pasangannya. Itu adalah hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya, sang malaikat meragukan perintah langit dan juga menyadari perasaan yang telah tumbuh dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun ini._

 _Sebagai malaikat cinta, ia tahu setiap pasang manusia memiliki sepasang panah yang akan menyatukan mereka. Tapi dengan rasa egois karena terbutakan perasaan terlarangnya, sang malaikat memanah manusia itu dan menancapkan sendiri panah pasangannya tepat ke jantungnya._

 _Menyadari murka langit yang akan segera menimpanya, sang malaikat bergegas menuju dunia tempat manusia itu berada. Para peri teman-temannya, hanya bisa menangisi keputusan sang malaikat yang rela menghancurkan sayapnya sendiri untuk bisa mencapai dunia manusia._

.

.

 _Sasuke yang sedari tadi terbuai dongeng sang kakek, langsung menyadari ketika kakeknya tiba-tiba berhenti bercerita. "Ada apa, Kek?" tanyanya._

 _Tidak biasanya sang kakek berhenti bercerita di tengah jalan begini. Ketika ia mendongak, ia dibuat terkejut saat melihat air mata membasahi pipi tirus kakeknya._

 _"Kekek kenapa?!" ia melompat bangun dan menatap kakeknya penuh khawatir._

 _Kakeknya cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dengan keterkejutan yang sama. Kenapa ia menangis? Dan kenapa dadanya terasa sesak oleh perasaan ... rindu?_

 _Uchiha Madara menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran aneh dari sana. "Kakek tidak apa-apa."_

 _Sasuke kecil menatap dengan mata sipit yang kian menyipit, melihat aura kakeknya yang kian tak stabil dan warnanya memudar hingga nyaris transparan di beberapa titik. Tapi, kakeknya hanya menjentik dagu Sasuke lantas berlalu._

 _Malamnya, kakeknya tidak datang ke kamar untuk mendongeng seperti biasa. Padahal, Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan cerita tentang malaikat itu. Saking tak bisa menunggunya, Sasuke langsung mendatangi kamar kakeknya segera setelah ia bangun—_

 _—hanya untuk mendapati tubuh kakeknya yang sudah dingin, terbaring kaku sambil memeluk sebuah buku catatan tua bersampul merah darah. Tidak ada lagi aura berwarna jingga-biru mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hanya ada udara. Di dekat kepalanya, ada sehelai bulu putih panjang yang tiba-tiba tertiup angin entah dari mana dan jatuh di depan kaki Sasuke._

.

.

 **Cher Mito**

 _Sasuke sedang membereskan kamarnya karena ia akan pindah menempati kamar kakaknya yang lebih luas. Saat ia membongkar lemari bukunya itulah, sebuah buku bersampul merah jatuh dari dalamnya dengan posisi terbuka di halaman awal. Di atas kertasnya yang sudah menguning, tertulis sebaris kalimat dengan tinta merah._

 _Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah buku yang dipeluk kakeknya ketika beliau meninggal. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau selama ini ia menyimpan buku itu. Kematian kakeknya yang mendadak membuat Sasuke terlalu_ shock _hingga sebagian memorinya hilang._

 _Iseng, sekaligus ingin istirahat, Sasuke membawa buku itu ke ranjang. Seraya bersandar ke kepala ranjang, Sasuke membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku itu._

 **Ceux qui enfreignent les règles du ciel devraient être punis  
Corps brisé pourrirait  
Mais l'âme ira Retiré  
Et l'aile sera scellé  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils marchent le chemin du destin à la fin  
Pour ensuite répétée à nouveau  
et encore  
Jusqu'à ce que le ciel est effondré Critiques sous leurs pieds**

 _Tidak ada satu pun dari apa yang dibacanya bisa Sasuke pahami. Ia sudah melihat semua koleksi buku mitologi milik kakeknya yang ditulis dalam berbagai bahasa. Tapi, ia tahu kalau ini tidak sama. Dan lagi ini ditulis tangan, bukan cetakan pabrikan. Sasuke membalik ke halaman berikutnya._

 **Un cinquième fois d'un tour complet  
Voilà autant de commentaires de leur temps  
Bref jusqu'à semblait un rêve  
Mais la douleur est réelle  
Les vieilles blessures seront ouvertes à nouveau  
Comme toujours arriver**

 _Lagi, Sasuke membalik ke halaman berikutnya._

 **Quand tout recommence  
Un seul des deux rappelons  
Sin qui a chuté à la fois  
Et la rend impuissante  
Et quand tout est fini  
Il n'y a que des larmes et des coupes  
Déplore aussi des fées**

 _Beberapa halaman buku itu saling menempel karena tak pernah dibuka. Namun, Sasuke berhasil membuka beberapa halaman terakhir buku itu. Hanya saja, tak ada hal istimewa tertulis di sana. Hanya satu kata yang ditulis berulang hingga memenuhi semua halaman._

 _Mito, Mito, dan Mito._

 _"Sasuke? Apa sudah selesai?"_

 _Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kepala Itachi menyembul dari balik pintu. Cepat-cepat ia melemparkan buku itu ke boks yang sudah penuh dengan buku pelajarannya._

 _"Sebentar lagi." Sasuke menutup boks itu dan mengangkutnya keluar. Dan sekali lagi buku itu terlupakan, hingga ia bertemu dengan_ dia _._

.

.

 _Semilir angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura hingga ke atap sekolah, tempat Sasuke melarikan diri dari upacara tahun ajaran baru. Di bawah cahaya matahari musim semi yang hangat, ia berbaring dengan satu tangan sebagai bantalan. Ketenangan membuainya hingga nyaris tertidur—_

 _"Dans la chaleur et la pluie ...  
entre la neige et les tempêtes ..."_

 _—namun digagalkan oleh suara nyanyian yang entah muncul dari mana._

 _Sasuke perlahan membuka mata dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, lantas suara siapa tadi?_

 _Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, mendengarkan, tapi suara itu tak lagi terdengar. Seraya menggedikkan bahu, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, berharap bisa melihat langit biru yang cerah di atasnya. Namun, sesuatu terasa salah di bawah kepalanya. Atap gedung itu tak lagi dingin dan keras._

 _Karena memang ia tidak berbaring di atasnya._

 _Seorang gadis kini memangku kepalanya di atas paha. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna merah muda terjurai ke bawah bak air terjun bunga sakura yang beriak akibat hembusan angin. Dalam satu detik yang seolah diperlambat hingga terasa bagai puluhan detik, mata hijau bak bola kaca di atas wajahnya memaku Sasuke di jiwa._

 **"Je t'ai enfin trouvé ... mes ailes. Je t'ai enfin trouvé ..." (1)**

 _Tidak ada yang membuka mulut, tapi suara itu terdengar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Berulang-ulang, dengan nada penuh kerinduan yang tidak bisa Sasuke mengerti._

 ** _"Siapa kau?"_** _Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut bertanya dalam pikirannya._

 _Hanya kedipan mata yang menjadi penanda bahwa pertanyaan itu didengar oleh sang gadis sebelum Sasuke mendengar jawaban dalam kepalanya._

 ** _"Aku Haruno Sakura."_**

 ** _"Haruno Sakura?"_**

.

.

 _Masih di tempat yang sama, meski kali ini tak lagi dalam posisi berbaring, Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Mereka masih tak saling membuka mulut karena rupa-rupanya telepati itu sungguhan ada. Lewat tatapan matanya, Sasuke bertanya dengan 100% rasa curiga dan waspada. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya, gadis itu tidak memiliki aura._

 ** _"Siapa kau? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Kenapa juga kita bisa bertelepati?"_**

 _Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, menerbangkan lebih banyak kelopak bunga sakura dan beberapa di antaranya tersangkut di rambut Sasuke. Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilkan meski sedikit dihalangi Sasuke._

 ** _"Aku Haruno Sakura."_** _Ia mengulanginya lagi seraya menjentik kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di rambut Sasuke._ " ** _Aku datang untuk mengambil milikku."_**

 _Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya._

 ** _"Itu."_** _Jemari panjang nan lentik Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke, tepatnya ke bibir tipis Sasuke._ _ **"Ini sudah waktunya."**_

 ** _"Apa maksudmu?"_** _Sasuke tanpa sadar menutupi bibirnya dengan satu tangan, matanya menatap tak suka pada gadis di depannya._

 _Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap Sasuke datar dengan kedua matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata nan lentik. Sasuke pun tak bicara apa-apa, hanya mengamati gerak-gerik gadis aneh itu. Biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali karakter seseorang dan menebak jalan pikiran mereka lewat aura yang berpendar di sekeliling tubuh mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura. Kosong. Hampa. Tidak ada apa-apa._

Apa dia sudah mati?

 _Begitu terlarut dengan pikirannya, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari Sakura yang sudah mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup sudut bibirnya._

 ** _"Ap—"_**

 _"Hei! Kamu yang di sana!"_

 _Sasuke terlonjak karena teriakan menggelegar di belakang punggungnya. Ia mendapati Genma, guru piket dengan sebatang ilalang di antara bibirnya, berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju dirinya. Wajahnya jelas marah mendapati ada siswa yang membolos upacara._

 _Menyadari datangnya bahaya, Sasuke segera berdiri. Sakura yang barusan saja membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan kecupannya, hanya duduk dan menatap Genma dengan tatapan datar._

 _Begitu Genma tiba di tempatnya, Sasuke langsung kena omel serta tarikan keras di kerah baju. Tapi, Genma sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sakura yang jelas-jelas duduk di dekat kaki Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Genma tidak melihat Sakura bahkan sejak ia tiba di atap. Sebab, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana._

Atau mungkin, Sakura memang tidak terlihat?

 _Dalam ketergesaan langkahnya yang terseok-seok, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih juga duduk di tempatnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya._

 ** _"Sampai nanti,_** **mes ailes."**

Mes ... ailes?

.

.

 _Kiba langsung menghampiri Sasuke saat ia muncul dengan telinga berdenging akibat ceramah Genma tentang disiplin diri dan taat aturan. Meski begitu, tak satu pun ucapan gurunya itu terimpan di memori otaknya. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Sakura yang kini entah di mana keberadaannya._

 _"Kenapa sih kau selalu bolos upacara tahun ajaran baru?" Kiba yang sudah menebak ke mana gerangan dirinya menghilang, hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Memangnya seru, diomeli Genma-_ Sensei _di hari pertama masuk sekolah?"_

 _Sasuke tidak menanggapi teman sekelasnya itu dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Neji, temannya yang pendiam, si jenius beraura emas-merah. Ketika Neji menoleh, ia hanya mengangguk pada Sasuke sebelum kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya._

 _"Aku malah dicuekin!" Kiba ikut duduk di kursinya yang ada tepat di depan kursi Sasuke. Sepertinya ia masih akan terus bicara. "Harusnya kau tadi ikut upacara, ada banyak siswi baru yang imut-imut ..."_

 _Ucapan Kiba setelahnya kembali Sasuke abaikan. Lagi pula, siswi-siswi baru itu-lah yang ia hindari. Aura mereka berubah ganas dengan 'letupan' aura merah muda yang langsung muncul dan 'meletup-letup' ketika sang empunya bertatap mata dengan Sasuke. Bukannya sombong, tapi wajahnya ini terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Belum lagi marga besar yang ia sandang. Sayangnya, dibanding merasa beruntung, Sasuke lebih merasa tertekan. Gadis dengan aura merah muda adalah individu ganas dengan tingkah laku tak terdefinisi yang berpotensi mengacaukan batas-batas privasi hidupnya._

 _" ... ada yang punya lesung pipi dan gigi ginsul yang manis juga." Kiba ternyata masih juga mengoceh. "Eh, tapi, bukan itu berita bagusnya! Chouji tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru dan dia mendengar katanya ada murid baru di kelas kita!"_

 _Neji terlihat sedikit tertarik. Ia berhenti membaca dan menatap Kiba. "Murid baru? Di kelas tiga begini?"_

 _"Memang aneh. Tapi, aku senang sekali karena katanya murid baru itu perempuan!" Kiba menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. "Semoga saja dia gadis normal yang tidak akan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sepanjang waktu!"_

 _"Kenapa namaku disangkutpautkan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba jengkel._

 _Kiba menatapnya bosan. "Semua cowok di kelas ini masih sendiri karena ada kau! Jangan sok tidak sadar!" Satu jitakan disarangkan tangan Kiba di pelipis Sasuke._

 _Yang dijitak memilih mengalihkan mata dan mendapati segerombolan siswi kelasnya yang tengah membaca majalah. Sesuatu di majalah itu membuat mereka bergosip dengan seru. Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat sekelebat sampul majalah yang sepertinya berwarna merah muda._

 _Tunggu. Merah muda?_

 _Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan wali kelas mereka. Segera saja semua teman-temannya dengan rusuh kembali ke meja masing-masing, tak peduli sudah saling tabrak dan menjatuhkan barang-barang orang lain atau bahkan melemparkan majalahnya ke sembarang arah—muka Sasuke, lebih tepatnya._

 _Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas dan perih sambil mengumpat dalam hati._

 _"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, ayo, masuklah." Ia mendengar gurunya bicara, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki._

 _Sasuke tak begitu peduli. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka mata, yang jadi perhatiannya adalah kover majalah dengan foto_ close-up _seorang gadis yang belum sejam lalu ia temui—_

 _"Salam kenal teman-teman. Namaku Haruno Sakura."_

 _—dan sekarang tengah berdiri memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya._

.

.

 _Harapan Kiba terkabul. Alih-alih tertarik padanya, Haruno Sakura benar-benar membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke penasaran. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, sih. Seisi kelas begitu terpesona dengan sang model yang wajah datarnya tak jua berubah meski Kiba dengan tak tahu malunya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ketua_ fans club _Sakura tepat di depan orangnya. Dan segera saja semua orang menyadari bahwa Sakura tak beda dengan vas kaca. Indah dan memesona, tapi juga dingin. Karenanya, jangan didekati, cukup dilihat saja._

 _Sayangnya, itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke._

 _Sementara semua temannya mengantar kepergian Sakura di akhir hari itu dengan wajah memuja, Sasuke malah mengendap-endap di belakang gadis itu. Ia mencoba tidak memikirkan mengapa model sekaliber Sakura tidak memiliki sopir yang mengantar-jemputnya._

 _Langit sudah berubah warna saat Sasuke berhenti mengikuti Sakura yang memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan di sana, hanya duduk saja. Sasuke yang memerhatikan dari balik pohon sungguh sangat berharap melihat sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan ketiadaan aura gadis itu. Misalnya saja, tiba-tiba Sakura menghilang. Jadi, Sasuke bisa menganggap dia memang hantu dan bukan manusia._

 ** _"Kenapa kau terus bersembunyi?"_** _Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepala Sasuke, membuatnya kaget. Ia mendapati Sakura yang tadinya sedang menatap ke arah lain, kini lurus menatap pohon tempat dirinya bersembunyi._

 _Tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke meloncat keluar dan perlahan mendekati Sakura._ _ **"Kau sudah tahu, ya?"**_

 _Sakura menepuk sisi kursi di sebelahnya, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk yang ditolak oleh pemuda itu._ _ **"Bukan hal yang sulit."**_

 ** _"Apa kau juga tahu alasan aku mengikutimu?"_**

 ** _"Itu juga bukan hal yang sulit."_**

 _Kalau saja ada orang di taman itu, mungkin pemandangan dua anak SMA saling bertatapan tanpa saling bicara cukup membingungkan mereka. Tapi, Sasuke bersyukur ia tak harus mengatakan pertanyaannya keras-keras sebab ia tak berniat menggembar-gemborkan kemampuan matanya yang mendapati 'makhluk' seaneh Sakura._

 _Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya, mengamatinya._ _ **"Kau penasaran karena ini, 'kan? Tanpa aura."**_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi sekarang ia yakin Sakura bukan manusia. Gadis itu tahu terlalu banyak._

 ** _"Aku tahu semuanya,"_** _koreksi Sakura yang lagi-lagi membaca pikirannya._ _ **"Dan kau pasti ...**_ **tidak."** _Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, atau memang Sakura barusan terdengar sedih?_

 ** _"Kemarilah."_** _Sakura kembali memintanya duduk, kali ini, Sasuke menurutinya._

 ** _"Kenapa kau terkejut melihat orang tanpa aura sementara kemampuan matamu juga sama misteriusnya?"_** _Sakura memulai._ _ **"Di dunia ini, banyak rahasia yang tidak kau tahu. Manusia ... hanya punya sedikit dari pengetahuan itu."**_

 ** _"Aku akan beritahu alasannya,"_** _lanjutnya._ _ **"Tapi, apakah kau akan percaya padaku?"**_ _tanya Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke. Mata yang memantulkan cahaya lembayung senja itu lurus menatap kolam air mancur yang airnya berkilauan._

 ** _"Aku percaya."_** _Sasuke menjawab dalam pikirannya._

 ** _"Aku tahu."_**

Lantas, kenapa bertanya?

 ** _"Apa kau ingat ... apa yang kau ucapkan pertama kali saat melihatku?"_** _Sakura berdiri, perlahan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah ringan seolah ia tak menyentuh tanah._

 _Sasuke terlalu mengamati kakinya hingga tak langsung menjawab._

 ** _"Sasuke?"_**

 ** _"Uh? 'Siapa kau?'"_**

 _Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat hingga Sasuke hampir yakin ia melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca andai saja gadis itu tak mengalihkan wajahnya. Apa ia sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Tapi, Sakura memang gadis aneh. Tanpa aura yang bisa dilihatnya, Sasuke tidak berani menarik kesimpulan apa-apa._

 ** _"Sasuke, apa kau ingat lagu ini?"_** _tanya Sakura seraya naik ke tepian kolam air mancur. Sasuke baru ingin tanya apa lagu yang ia maksudkan saat Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Bukan sekedar telepati. Kali ini, ia benar-benar menggunakan suaranya._

"Saule blanc ... saule blanc ...  
qui règne sur le ciel  
dire où sur la terre  
ailes blanches mon âme soeur sont ..."

"Dans la chaleur et la pluie ...  
entre la neige et les tempêtes ..."

 _Saat Sakura bernyanyi, entah mengapa bernapas menjadi begitu sulit bagi Sasuke. Dadanya sesak seolah terhimpit beban berat. Beban berat yang mendorong matanya berkaca-kaca, memburamkan Sakura yang masih bernyanyi di hadapannya dengan suara paling jernih dan indah yang pernah Sasuke dengar._

 ** _"Kau tidak ingat?"_** _Sakura sudah selesai bernyanyi rupanya, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot datar yang biasa. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyusut air mata yang mengancam turun dari sudut matanya._

 ** _"Tidak,"_** _jawab Sasuke cepat._

 ** _"Bukankah kakekmu pernah menyanyikannya?"_**

 ** _"Tidak pernah, kakekku tidak ..._** _" Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti dan segera saja ia mendongak menatap Sakura. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu?_

 ** _"Aku tahu segalanya."_** _Sakura mengulangi ucapannya._ _ **"Dia juga pernah bercerita macam-macam hal padamu, 'kan?"**_

 ** _"Tapi, kakek bilang, itu bahasa peri. Apa kau peri?"_** _Untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke berhasil mengingatnya._

 ** _"Lupakan soal peri. Apa kau tahu artinya?"_**

 ** _"Tidak."_**

 _Sakura mengangguk sekilas sebelum mulai berjalan di tepian kolam. Langkahnya begitu ringan sehingga ia terlihat seperti astronot di bulan. Atau ia memang benar-benar melayang?_

 ** _"Willow putih ... willow putih,"_** _Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura di kepalanya. Terlepas dari jarak mereka yang kian jauh, suara Sakura tetap jelas terdengar._ _ **"Yang bertahta di atas langit. Katakan di mana gerangan, sayap putih belahan jiwaku?"**_

 _Sakura menjadi bias di balik pancuran air kolam yang menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. Namun, mata hitamnya melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di sekeliling Sakura. Sesuatu tertarik dari tubuh gadis itu lantas menghilang di udara dan sesuatu yang lain ganti meliliti tubuhnya._

 ** _"Dalam terik dan hujan. Di antara salju dan badai ..."_** _Sasuke kembali mendengar suara Sakura yang kini hampir selesai mengitari tepian kolam._ _ **"Katakan di mana gerangan ... belahan jiwaku yang terpisahkan?"**_

 _Akhirnya mata mereka bertemu dan sekali lagi Sasuke terkesima. Di hadapannya, adalah Sakura dalam balutan gaun putih yang terlihat berkerlap-kerlip. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi terurai, kini tertata rumit di belakang kepalanya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit gelungan yang tersampir di bahu kiri._

 _Jantung Sasuke berhenti sesaat._

 _Dan kenyataan itu menghantamnya._

 ** _"Kau ... adalah malaikat itu."_**

 _Sakura mengangguk._

 _Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi sulit. Terlalu banyak informasi dalam satu waktu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa makhluk mitologi dalam dongeng kakeknya sungguh nyata dan sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan terlebih lagi, itu_ dia.

 _Dalam kediamannya, Sakura tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan, meminta Sasuke untuk mendekat. Seperti robot, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Ia bahkan menerima uluran tangan gadis itu untuk membantunya naik ke tepian kolam. Sesaat, ia menatap tangan Sakura dan aura itu tetap tidak dilihatnya. Akan tetapi, terlintas dalam benaknya, betapa tangan Sakura begitu lembut dan hangat._

 _Hei. Tentu saja, 'kan? Malaikat terbentuk dari cahaya, pasti mereka hangat. Yang saking hangatnya, membuat Sasuke agak enggan melepaskannya._

 ** _"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tidak punya aura."_** _Sakura kembali bicara._ _ **"Berikutnya, aku ingin memberi tahu alasan mengapa aku muncul di hadapanmu."**_

 _Benar juga. Apa urusan malaikat seperti Sakura dengan orang sepertinya?_

 ** _"Ratusan tahun lalu, saat aku membantah perintah langit dan turun ke bumi, aku melakukannya demi seseorang. Demi 'manusia istimewa' yang kakekmu ceritakan dalam dongeng. Tapi, apa kau tahu, kenapa ia disebut istimewa?"_**

 _Kali ini, Sasuke merasa ia tahu jawabannya._ _ **"Karena ia sepertiku? Bisa melihat aura?"**_

 ** _"Salah ... dan juga benar. Ia memang bisa melihat aura. Tapi bukan 'sepertiku', melainkan 'aku'."_**

 _Segera saja, dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam._

 ** _"Itu adalah kau. Kau yang sekarang, kau yang dulu, adalah orang yang sama. Memang benar kau hanya terlahir dengan sedikit cabikan jiwa leluhurmu. Tapi, itu tetap kau. Tak peduli meski kau yang sekarang tidak mengingatku, sebagian jiwa yang hidup di dalam dirimu akan tetap mengingatku."_**

 _Hening untuk sesaat sebab Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan._

 ** _"Saat kau bilang leluhurku, siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"_** _tanya Sasuke akhirnya._

 ** _"Tentu saja, para Uchiha. Akan tetapi, mata istimewamu tak selalu ada di setiap generasi. Kadang melongkapi satu atau dua sebelum kau terlahir kembali."_**

 ** _"Tunggu! Apa ... apa kakekku juga ..."_**

 ** _"Ya."_**

 _Satu tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk memijat dahinya. Informasi ini masih belum sepenuhnya tercerna dan terkaitkan. Sebaliknya, ia semakin bingung._

 ** _"Kalau begitu, sekarang apa yang kau mau?"_** _Sasuke merasa ia sudah menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti._

 _Sakura tidak langsung menjawab kali ini. Matanya menatap Sasuke lekat._ _ **"Malaikat dan manusia ... kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Manusia memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Saat aku membantah perintah langit, seseorang mati karena itu."**_

 ** _"Siapa?"_**

 ** _"Pasanganmu."_** _Bulu mata Sakura yang panjang bergetar, saat ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Sasuke kira, ia akan melihat tatapan sedih atau apa. Namun, Sakura tetap datar saja._ _ **"Aku sudah mengambil panah miliknya, menyebabkan ia berakhir sendiri dan putus asa. Wanita itu lantas bunuh diri. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa reinkarnasi. Tak mengapa bila ia melakukannya sendiri, itu pilihannya. Tapi, aku yang menyebabkannya dan itu dosa yang sangat besar."**_

 ** _"Langit menghukum kita. Setiap kali kau terlahir, kau akan memiliki hal terpenting milikku. Saat waktunya tiba, aku akan turun ke bumi untuk mendapatkannya kembali."_**

 ** _"Mendapatkannya kembali?"_**

 ** _"Ya, dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku yang akan membuat segelnya terbuka."_**

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 ** _"Memangnya, hal penting apa itu?"_**

 _Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke, Sakura malah menunjuk ke bawah. Dan di sanalah, ia mendapati bayangan mereka berdua yang berdiri di atas tepi kolam._

 _Juga, sesuatu yang mengepak di punggung bayangan Sasuke._

 _"_ **Mes ailes ...,"** _bisik Sakura pelan._ _ **"Sayapku."**_

 _._

 _._

 _Makan siang keesokan harinya adalah makan siang terhoror yang pernah Sasuke alami. Seluruh siswi dan siswa di kelasnya diselimuti aura hitam, belum lagi 'meletup-letup'. Bahkan Kiba, yang Sasuke kenal sejak SMP, menatapnya dengan tatapan iri. Mungkin hanya Neji saja yang luput dari invasi aura hitam ini._

 _Alasannya?_

 _Sakura dan Sasuke makan siang di meja yang sama._

 ** _"Apa ini taktikmu agar aku jatuh cinta? Jujur saja, taktikmu ini membahayakan keselamatan jiwaku."_** _Terima kasih pada telepati di antara mereka, Sasuke bisa protes panjang-lebar tanpa terdengar yang lain._

 ** _"Aku tidak perlu taktik untuk membuat perjaka jatuh cinta."_**

 _Mata Sasuke melotot._ _ **"Apa maksudmu?!"**_

 _Sakura mengangkat bahu dan memakan telur gulungnya._ _ **"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, 'kan?"**_

 ** _"Sebenarnya, itu juga bagian dari hukuman. Kau hanya bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia setelah kau jatuh cinta padaku."_** _Sakura menjelaskan. Mata hijaunya melirik Kiba yang terus menatap ke arah meja mereka. Di tangannya, ada sebuah kamera polaroid yang diam-diam digunakan pemuda itu untuk mengambil foto Sakura._

 ** _"Kau melihat Kiba terus. Jangan bilang malah kau yang jatuh cinta pada manusia?"_** _tanya Sasuke. Dan tolong digarisbawahi, dia tidak cemburu._

 _Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke._ _ **"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada manusia lain."**_

 ** _"Meski yang setampan Neji?"_** _Walaupun risih, Sasuke manambahkan embel-embel 'tampan' pada si pemuda bermata serupa bulan._

 ** _"Tidak."_**

 ** _"Kenapa?"_**

 ** _"Karena aku terlahir mencintaimu."_**

 _Skak mat._

 _Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berhenti sejenak._

 ** _"Kau tahu, apa kekuatan terbesar di seluruh jagat raya?"_** _tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang barusan mendapat serangan telak, lebih fokus menjaga pikirannya agar tidak dibaca Sakura._

 ** _"Itu adalah cinta,"_** _kata Sakura masih sambil mengunyah makanannya._ _ **"Malaikat cinta tidak pernah memanahkan panah mereka tepat di jantung manusia karena cinta terlalu berat untuk mereka tanggung. Jika malaikat cinta melakukan kesalahan dengan menembaknya tepat di jantung, manusia itu bisa mati."**_

 ** _"Apa efeknya sama bagi malaikat sepertimu?"_**

 ** _"Tidak persis sama. Tapi, sakitnya setara."_**

 _Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ringan. Seolah hidup dengan beban berat serasa mati bukanlah masalah untuknya. Kalau memang sakitnya nyata, pasti terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya. Gadis malaikat di depannya ini benar-benar ahli mengatur ekspresi._

 ** _"Hei, apa malaikat tidak punya perasaan?"_**

 _Sakura menghentikan gerak sumpitnya._ _ **"Tidak ... kecuali dalam kasusku."**_

 ** _"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak pernah tersenyum?"_**

 ** _"Kami memang tidak tersenyum. Kalau kami tersenyum, atau menangis, akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi."_**

 _Pasti sulit hidup dengan beban berat tanpa diizinkan melepaskannya barang sejenak. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Sasuke pun pernah menangis dalam hidupnya. Mungkin, malaikat punya imun berlebih terhadap luka hati? Siapa tahu._

 ** _"Hei, apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah sayapmu kembali?"_** _Sasuke bertanya lagi._

 ** _"Kau akan lupa."_**

 ** _"Hah?"_**

 ** _"Segera setelah sayapku kembali, ingatanmu tentangku akan terhapus. Juga, ingatan orang-orang yang mengenalku."_**

 ** _"Lalu?"_**

 ** _"Lalu, kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu hingga kau mati dan dilahirkan kembali. Siklus berulang, seperti itulah."_**

 _Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang makannya kini hampir tandas._ _ **"Ini sudah terjadi sejak ratusan tahun lalu, 'kan? Tapi, kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun yang kuingat?"**_

 ** _"Tidak juga. Ada leluhurmu yang bisa mengingatku hingga beberapa saat setelah segelnya terhapus. Tapi, tidak pernah lebih dari sebulan. Sebagian ada yang pernah mencoba membuat pengingat, semacam diari, tapi ia akan berakhir tidak mengenali apa yang ia tulis."_**

 ** _"Diari? Sepertinya kakekku memiliki yang seperti itu. Buku itu ditulis dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti."_**

 _Untuk sesaat, Sasuke melihat kelopak mata Sakura turun. Namun, dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Kiba._

 _"Ada apa, Sakura-_ chan _?" Seperti anjing yang patuh, Kiba langsung menghampiri._

 _"Bisa kau foto aku dan Sasuke dengan kamera itu?" Jari Sakura menunjuk kamera polaroid di tangan Kiba._

 _'Letupan' yang besar tercipta di detik Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Karena itu, Sasuke berpura-pura melihat ke luar jendela daripada terkena sambitan kamera._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seperti tak sadar situasi, Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan._

 ** _"Jangan!"_** _Sasuke mengelak, tapi Sakura makin kuat menarik kerahnya. Pergulatan mereka terjadi beberapa lama, hingga membuat Kiba yang sudah jengkel, semakin jengkel. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda bertato segitiga itu menekan_ shutter _kamera._

 _"Ini!" Setengah menggebrak, Kiba meletakkan foto yang keluar dari kameranya di atas meja Sasuke dan Sakura lantas pergi sambil menggerutu._

 _Di foto itu, Sasuke nampak mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kerahnya, sementara Sakura masih dengan wajah datarnya._

 _"Ini. Simpanlah." Sakura menyodorkan foto itu pada Sasuke. "Mungkin foto ini akan ikut terhapus, tapi setidaknya, aku pernah ada di dalamnya."_

 _Sasuke menatap foto itu nanar. Tanpa sadar berjanji dalam hati untuk menjaganya layaknya barang berharga._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke akui bahwa Sakura itu cantik. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Sasuke, ia mendapati banyaknya baliho yang memajang wajah sang malaikat cinta. Semuanya memiliki kesamaan: datar. Meski begitu, ada banyak orang yang berhenti sekedar untuk menatap wajah Sakura barang sedetik-dua detik atau memelototi Sakura asli yang berjalan di sisinya._

 ** _"Kenapa jadi model?"_**

 ** _"Hanya teknis tak penting. Sebelumnya, aku pernah menjadi seorang perawat, pengacara, bahkan guru TK."_**

 _Sasuke melirik sekilas JumboTron yang menayangkan iklan dengan Sakura sebagai modelnya._ _ **"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin ke rumahku?"**_

 ** _"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."_**

 _Sesuatu yang Sakura maksud adalah buku peninggalan kakek Sasuke yang tersimpan dalam boks buku. Ketika menerimanya, Sakura hanya menyentuh sedikit dari buku itu seolah kertas-kertasnya akan membakarnya._

 ** _"Ini bahasa Peri,"_** _kata Sakura begitu ia membaca baris pertama. "_ **Cher Mito ...** ** _Mito Sayang."_**

 ** _"Siapa Mito?"_**

 ** _"Aku yang sebelumnya."_** _Sakura menjawab lugas seraya membalik ke halaman berikutnya. Matanya bergerak memindai tulisan itu._ _ **"Ia tahu sebanyak ini tapi tetap melupakanku pada akhirnya."**_

 ** _"Memangnya, apa yang tertulis di sana?"_**

 ** _"Yakin ingin tahu?"_**

 ** _"Bacakan saja!"_**

 _Sakura menghela napas._ _ **"Mereka yang melanggar aturan langit harus dihukum. Tubuh yang hancur akan membusuk. Tapi, jiwa yang pergi akan ditarik kembali. Dan sayap itu akan tersegel. Hingga mereka menapaki jalan takdir sampai akhir. Untuk kemudian diulangi lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai langit runtuh di bawah kaki mereka."**_

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke, seolah menunggu perintah._ _ **"Lanjutkan!"**_ _katanya. Meski begitu, wajahnya berubah pucat dan bibirnya bergetar._

 _"_ _ **Seperlima waktu dari satu putaran purnama. Sebanyak itulah waktu mereka. Singkat hingga serasa mimpi. Namun, rasa sakitnya sungguh nyata. Luka yang lama pun akan tertoreh lagi. Seperti yang akan selalu terjadi ..."**_

 ** _"Ketika semua diawali lagi. Hanya satu di antara dua yang mengingatnya. Dosa yang sudah menjatuhkan keduanya. Dan menjadikannya tak berdaya. Dan ketika semua berakhir. Yang ada hanyalah tangis dan luka. Juga ratapan para peri ..."_**

 _Sampai di sini Sakura berhenti, bukan karena jumlah halamannya habis terbaca. Tapi, karena Sasuke yang sudah banjir air mata di hadapannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke tertidur dengan memeluk buku itu. Ia bahkan membawanya ke sekolah. Insiden menangisnya kemarin memang memalukan, tapi ia ingin Sakura membacakan halaman berikutnya. Sayangnya, Sakura absen tanpa keterangan._

 _Tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya, Sasuke pergi ke atap untuk membaca buku itu. Ia memang tak memahaminya, tapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Mungkin saja ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Kemarin saja, ia menangis mendengarnya. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang memicu hal itu._

 _Ia menuju tempat favoritnya. Namun, ia terkejut melihat Sakura berada di sana, duduk memunggunginya di atas pagar pembatas atap._

 ** _"Di situ kau rupanya!"_**

 _Sasuke hanya bicara dalam pikirannya, tapi, Sakura terlonjak hingga nyaris jatuh. Saat ia menoleh pun, wajahnya tampak kaget._

 ** _"Kenapa?"_** _tanya Sasuke heran seraya bersandar di samping Sakura._ _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"**_

 _Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab,_ _ **"Hanya sedang berpikir. Kenapa juga kau membawa buku itu?"**_

 ** _"Hanya ingin membacanya saja."_** _Sasuke mulai membuka-buka halamannya, tapi, tiba-tiba buku itu terbang begitu saja dari tangannya dan mendarat di sisi lain atap._ _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"**_ _Sasuke menatap Sakura marah._

 ** _"Tolong ... jangan baca apa pun lagi."_** _Suara Sakura terdengar sendu meski tatapannya tetap datar. Niat untuk memungut buku itu pun diurungkan Sasuke._

 _Hening sesaat di antara mereka sebelum suara Sakura terdengar lagi._

 ** _"Dia meninggal dengan memeluknya. Dia menangis karena tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku ada di sana saat malaikat maut membawanya, tapi, ia tidak mengenaliku."_**

 ** _"Kau ... akan selalu terlahir dengan melupakanku dan aku akan selalu terlahir dengan mengingat semuanya. Yang pertama, kedua, ketiga, semuanya. Aku dan kau di bawah pohon sakura, aku dan kau berdansa di jembatan, aku dan kau berbaring menghitung bintang ..."_**

 ** _"Rasanya selalu sakit saat melihat tatapan tak mengenalimu tiap pertama bertemu. Tapi, aku rela terlahir hingga ribuan kali dan menanggung semuanya sendiri hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."_**

 ** _"Tapi, Sasuke ... ini bukan cinta."_**

 _Sasuke, entah sejak kapan matanya panas berair. Tenggorokannya tercekat._ _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke dan hal yang tak disangka terjadi. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya._ _ **"Bukan cinta namanya kalau aku menyakitimu."**_

 _Ucapan Sakura barusan diikuti kilat yang nampak di langit siang yang cerah. Sungguh aneh. Perlahan langit pun diliputi awan gelap. Apakah akan ada badai di musim semi?_

 ** _"Keegoisanku membuatmu terus mengalami ini. Tak peduli seberapa bahagia saat kita bersama, kau akan terluka sangat dalam saat ini semua berakhir. Bagian parahnya, kau tidak tahu mengapa kau merasa sakit."_**

 ** _"Madara ... dia satu-satunya dirimu yang paling cepat mengingatku. Diam-diam, dia menulis diari itu dengan harapan agar bisa terus mengingatku. Bahkan, setelah kami berpisah, ia terus menulisnya, menulisnya, tak peduli meski ingatannya kian kabur, ia terus menulisnya. Hingga akhirnya, hanya tersisa satu ingatan untuk ia tulis."_**

 ** _"Apa?"_** _tanya Sasuke dengan cuping hidung yang sekarang kembang-kempis. Rambut hitamnya teracak angin yang mulai berembus kencang._

 ** _"Namaku."_** _Lagi, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura._ _ **"Mito. Mito. Mito."**_

 _Sasuke membatu di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dadanya pun kini merasa sesak. Apa ini yang dimaksud Sakura dengan terluka tanpa tahu sebabnya?_

 _Tiba-tiba, Sakura berdiri di tepi pagar yang tadi didudukinya. Rambut dan roknya berkibar tertiup angin._

 ** _"Itu berbahaya!"_** _seru Sasuke mengingatkan dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan air mata yang kembali menetes._

 ** _"Bukannya hal ini tak pernah terpikir olehku. Aku mencoba menahan ingatanmu untuk kembali dengan tidak menceritakan kenangan yang dulu. Tapi, tidak pernah berhasil. Atau mungkin, aku tidak ingin itu berhasil. Dicintai olehmu ... adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan. Demi dicintai lagi olehmu, aku rela menanggung semua ingatan itu sendirian."_**

 _Sasuke susah payah menghalau air mata yang kian menggenang di sudut matanya, membuat Sakura nampak kabur._ _ **"Terserah! Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Sekarang, turunlah dulu!"**_

 _Dada Sasuke seperti dihantam godam saat Sakura menggelengkan kepala._

 ** _"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lagi, Sasuke. Cintaku telah ternodai oleh keegoisan. Sejak awal ini sudah salah, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Maaf, maafkan aku."_** _Di atas mereka, matahari telah hilang ditelan awan gelap._

 ** _"Jangan,_** _" bisik Sasuke pelan. Kakinya terasa dipaku di lantai, membuatnya tak kuasa bergerak, tak peduli seberapa ingin ia menggapai Sakura._

 ** _"Kita bisa menghentikan ini di sini karena ingatanmu tentangku belum semuanya kembali."_** _Sakura menjentikkan tangannya dan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya berganti dengan gaun putih panjang._

 _"Tidak! Tunggu! Di buku kakek tertulis, kita punya waktu seperlima dari satu putaran purnama! Itu berarti enam hari! Ini baru hari ketiga!"_

 _Mendengarkan protes Sasuke yang kali ini disuarakan, Sakura malah menggeser kakinya lebih jauh._

 ** _"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke. Kalau ingatanmu lengkap—"_**

 _"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!"_

 _Hening. Hanya terdengar suara geledek yang kini saling sambar-menyambar._

 ** _"Aku ... hanya ingin kau bahagia. Meninggal dengan senyum di bibir, bukannya bersimbah air mata."_** _Air mata Sakura telah mengering, namun, ia pun tak tersenyum. Seolah pernyataan Sasuke barusan tak berarti apa-apa._

 _"Jangan!" teriak Sasuke saat Sakura kembali mengambil satu langkah lebih jauh. "Pasti ada jalan keluar untuk ini!"_

 ** _"Oh, ya. Memang ada."_** _Kali ini, Sakura menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya._ _ **"Semua akan berakhir kalau aku mati."**_

 _"MALAIKAT TIDAK BISA MATI!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi, mencoba mengalahkan suara deru angin yang menulikan telinganya._

 ** _"Bukankah kubilang manusia tak tahu apa-apa?"_**

 _Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, hal yang ditakutkan Sasuke terjadi. Sakura meloncat._

 _"Sakura!" Kaki yang tadinya tak bisa digerakkan, tiba-tiba meloncat ke depan dalam usaha Sasuke menggapai Sakura. Namun, terlambat. Dari tepi pagar, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang jatuh kian jauh. Gaunnya berkibar kencang, gelungan rambutnya terlepas, satu tangannya menggapai ke atas._

 _Dan suara itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya._

 ** _"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke."_** _Meski jauh, Sasuke masih bisa melihat Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum._

 _Lalu, segera saja, pelangi muncul dari balik awan hitam dan matahari kembali bersinar. Cahayanya menyoroti tubuh Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh tanah._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

.

"Di situ kau rupanya!"

"Kau ... mengenaliku?"

"Ya. Bukankah kau yang selalu datang di mimpiku?"

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Madara ..."

"Senang kita berjumpa lagi."

"Lagi? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Uzumaki Mito."

.

"Mito! Mito! Jangan pergi! Mito!"

"Maaf."

"Mito! Mito! Setidaknya peluklah aku untuk yang terakhir kali!"

" ..."

.

 _Gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut hitam, bertemu di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut hitam, menari, bernyanyi, berputar di bawah cahaya bulan. Gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut hitam berhadapan di atas gedung, di tepi pantai, di padang ilalang, sayap yang mengepak menciptakan jarak di antara keduanya, menghadirkan perpisahan._

 _Gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut hitam dengan nama, status, dan wajah berbeda bergantian mengisi kepalanya._

 _Bertemu. Tertawa. Berpisah. Lantas, menangis ... Semua kenangan itu kembali, berputar cepat seperti film rusak. Lalu, Sasuke teringat dengan mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya lama di pertemuan pertama mereka._

 _Apa sejak saat itu pun, ia sudah berencana untuk meninggalkannya begini? Apa ia sudah tahu, bahwa mereka tak akan bertemu lagi?_

 _Jauh di tengah kota sana, wajah Sakura perlahan menghilang dari kover-kover majalah, poster-poster, baliho-baliho, dan JumboTron._

 _Juga, dari foto yang tersimpan di dompet Sasuke._

 _Semua terhapus, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sakura yang menghantam tanah lantas buyar menjadi ratusan cahaya._

 _"SAKURAAAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

Setetes air mata jatuh ke sisi wajahnya saat Sasuke membuka mata. Neji, yang tadi mengguncang tubuhnya begitu keras, kini menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Di kiri-kanannya, ada Naruto dan Sai yang juga memiliki tatapan serupa.

"A-ah? Kenapa aku ..." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghapus air mata yang barusan menetes lagi. Wajahnya terasa panas, napasnya juga. Tapi, yang paling tak nyaman adalah rasa sesak di dadanya yang tak mau hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uchiha- _san_?" Naruto mengulurkan sebotol air yang ditolak Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Masih menghapus air mata di pipinya, Sasuke bertanya. Kepalanya sekarang ikut pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. Pendar aura di sekeliling tubuh temannya semakin mengacaukan pengelihatannya.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja kejang dan tak bisa dibangunkan. Kupikir kau terkena serangan jantung atau apa." Sai menjelaskan. "Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Sedikit ...," bisik Sasuke. Air matanya tak lagi turun tapi dadanya masih sesak. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Mungkin, setengah jam? Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Rasanya seperti aku sudah tidur sangat lama."

"Sebenarnya, tadi kau bermimpi apa?" Kali ini, Neji yang bertanya.

Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Aku ... tidak ingat."

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka semua sudah keluar dari butik. Shikamaru sengaja ditinggal karena acara _fitting_ bajunya tak kunjung kelar. Neji sudah pamit duluan karena ada urusan. Tinggallah Sai dan Naruto yang dibebani tugas mencari tempat untuk menggelar pesta bujang Shikamaru. Sayangnya, Sasuke yang sejak bangun tidur tadi tampak linglung, membuat acara pencarian mereka sedikit terganggu.

"Kau melihat ke mana?" Sai yang pertanyaannya tak dijawab, bertanya lagi dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

"Ada apa dengan pohon sakura itu, Uchiha- _san_?" Naruto ikut menatap pohon sakura di tepi jalan yang dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh menatap keduanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kebingungan. "Ah. Tidak apa-apa."

Sai mendegus jengkel. "Apa kau mau pulang saja? Sepertinya ada yang aneh padamu. Mungkin kau perlu tidur lagi."

Sasuke tak menjawab karena lagi-lagi perhatiannya teralihkan pada kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. Matanya mengikuti kelopak-kelopak itu terombang-ambing di udara hingga akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba matanya berair.

"Sasuke!" Sai menepuk lengan atasnya keras. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan menatap Sai serta Naruto bergantian. Namun, bukannya lekas menjawab, ia malah diam.

"Uchiha- _san_?" Naruto memanggilnya pelan. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

Kali ini, Sasuke merespon. "Maaf, aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai dan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan melawan arah. Suara yang memanggil dari belakang ia abaikan seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Entah berapa bahu orang yang ia tabrak, ia pun tak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika ia berada di persimpangan jalan raya. Lampu lalu lintas yang tengah hijau membuat lautan manusia di sekitar Sasuke serentak bergerak, namun ia sendiri bergeming. Kepalanya menengadah menatap baliho-baliho besar, poster-poster yang terpasang di berbagai sudut, juga JumboTron yang tengah menayangkan iklan minuman isotonik.

Sesuatu ... terasa janggal.

Orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Tak sedikit yang menabrak bahunya lantaran ia tak juga bergerak. Beberapa bahkan menyumpahinya, namun Sasuke hanya diam.

Dan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lampu sudah berwarna merah saat Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya. Sebuah truk nyaris menabraknya kalau saja Sasuke sedikit lebih lambat. Sekarang setelah kakinya bergerak, ia malah tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Seolah dengan begitu rasa sesak yang asing di dadanya akan tergantikan oleh sesak karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dalam pelariannya yang tanpa arah, sebuah tempat terlintas tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya. Ya. Dia harus ke sana. Secepatnya.

.

.

Atap sekolah SMA-nya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke berada di sana. Hanya jejak karat dari pagar yang mengotori dinding semakin terlihat. Selain itu, tak ada yang berbeda dari tempat favoritnya. Untung saja penjaga sekolahnya selalu lupa mengunci pintu ke atap sehingga Sasuke bisa menyelinap masuk.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju tepi pagar. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat keseluruhan kota yang tersirami cahaya matahari sore. Kilau air laut di kejauhan, pantulan cahaya di kaca-kaca gedung perkantoran, hingga barisan pohon sakura yang kelopak-kelopaknya nampak berubah warna di bawah cahaya.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke kejauhan hingga tak menyadari sekitar. Andai saja ia menyadari, bahwa di sebelah bayangannya, ada satu bayangan lagi dengan sesuatu yang bergerak, mengepak-ngepak, di bagian punggungnya.

Itu adalah Sakura.

Ia tidak mati seperti yang diharapkannya karena ingatan Sasuke kembali tepat pada waktunya. Juga perasaan cinta yang telah melepas segel sayapnya. Tapi, Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya. Selama tujuh tahun ia mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun dan di mana pun, tak sekali pun Sasuke menyadarinya. Mungkin terkadang ia merasakan embusan angin di sisi tubuhnya, atau sesuatu bergerak di belakang punggungnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Sakura.

Tangan Sakura terangkat, jemarinya ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang nampak kalut. Mata hitamnya terselaput air mata dan bahunya naik-turun dengan cepat. Oh _Kami-sama_ , betapa ia ingin memeluk Sasuke sekarang ini ...

Tba-tiba, Sasuke menarik dompetnya dan mengeluaran sesuatu dari dalamnya sementara dompetnya sendiri ia buang asal saja.

Sebuah foto.

Foto di mana kini hanya ada Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan ruang kosong tempat Sakura dulu pernah berada.

Hati Sakura mencelos.

Ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah Sakura katakan pada Sasuke atau pendahulunya. Yaitu, hukuman atas mereka bisa dipatahkan jika sang manusia bisa mengingat sang malaikat cinta selama tujuh tahun. Tujuh, sejumlah lapisan langit yang Sakura tempuh untuk mencapai bumi. Dan hari ini, tepat tujuh tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sakura sangat terkejut Sasuke bisa mengingatnya selama ini karena manusia adalah makhluk yang mudah lupa. Sayangnya, ini tak akan mengubah apa pun.

Selama tujuh tahun Sakura megikuti Sasuke, ia mendapati cintanya itu menjalani hidup yang berat dengan menanggung ingatan tentangnya. Segala cara dicoba untuk mempertahankan ingatan yang setiap hari berkurang. Karena tiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya, satu hal tentang Sakura menghilang dari memorinya.

Dan tidurnya yang tadi adalah untuk yang terakhir. Kini, Sasuke bahkan tak ingat lagi nama Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura tak sedih. Sebaliknya, ia merasa bahagia. Baginya, melihat Sasuke berjuang tiap hari untuk terus mengingatnya lebih menyakitkan daripada menanggung panah cinta yang masih bersarang di jantungnya atau mengulangi lagi hukuman mereka.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kali dan berbalik. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihat air mata Sasuke. Ia masih harus menghadapi air mata Sasuke di kehidupan berikutnya yang telah digariskan.

"AAARGGH!" Teriakan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. "ARGH! Apa?! Apa?! Apa yang kulupakan?! Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya!"

Sasuke, dengan foto yang diremas di dada, berlutut dan menitikkan air mata. Wajahnya merah sempurna dengan ekspresi menahan sakit yang begitu melukai Sakura.

"AAARRGH! ARGH! ARGH!" Sasuke semakin berteriak tak terkendali. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua matanya bak banjir bandang. Remasan di dadanya semakin menguat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Napasnya pun tersengal-sengal.

Sakura tak bisa apa-apa selain menahan tangisnya. Ia ingin mendekat, tapi itu akan memperparah keadaan. Sebaliknya, Sakura malah menyemangati Sasuke untuk melepaskannya saja meski sudah pasti Sasuke tak mendengarnya.

"Lupakan aku, Sasuke. Lepaskan ...," lirih Sakura dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Jangan lukai dirimu lagi ..."

"ARGH! ARGH!" Sasuke malah berteriak makin keras sambil memukuli lantai beton di bawahnya dengan kepalan tangan. Dadanya sesak oleh perasaan rindu yang membeludak, membuat air mata itu tak terhentikan.

Dilihatnya lagi foto yang kini telah remuk di tangannya. Ruang kosong di foto itu memancing sesak dan sakit bukan kepalang.

Tiba-tiba tangis Sasuke terhenti, juga teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga. Matanya menatap foto itu lekat-lekat ...

"Ra ..."

Sakura membeku. Apakah mungkin?

"Ra ... Saku—"

Tidak. Ini mustahil.

"—ra."

.

.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang terkejut, Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi, nama itu terasa familiar di lidahnya. Sebuah nama yang tak asing. Sebuah nama yang penting.

"Sakura."

Ia mengulanginya sekali lagi dan rasa sesak itu berkurang.

"Sakura."

Sasuke bangkit dan mengusap foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, ia melihat sesuatu timbul di permukaan foto.

Ia mengulanginya sekali lagi—

"Sakura."

—dan foto itu utuh kembali seperti semula. Sakura ada di sana.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Sekali tidak akan cukup, kedua kali juga tak cukup, tiga kali masihlah kurang untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan. Sasuke terus menyebut nama Sakura seolah itu mantra untuk mengembalikan semua yang hilang darinya.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

Sasuke mulai berteriak, dadanya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya gemetar. Semua ingatan itu mengalir kembali dalam nadinya seperti darah yang pekat.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke."

Suara itu.

Seperti kali mereka bertemu, angin tiba-tiba berembus kencang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan dan waktu serasa melambat.

Dan di sanalah ia, berdiri dalam gaun putih panjangnya dan rambut yang tertata rapi. Selain wajahnya yang tak lagi datar, sesuatu yang besar mengepak di belakang punggungnya. Sebuah sayap. Sayap yang putih, besar, dan nampak berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari sore.

Sempoyongan dan tak sabar, Sasuke menyongsong Sakura dengan lutut yang gemetaran. "Sakura," bisiknya pelan. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura tak bergerak di tempatnya. Masih tak memercayai keajaiban yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sebesar inikah Sasuke mencintainya? Hingga ia bisa mematahkan hukum langit? Sebesar ini kah? Manusia macam apa dia?

"Sakura."

Kini, mereka berhadapan dalam jarak kurang dari semeter hingga jika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, ia bisa menyentuh Sakura.

"Sakura," bisiknya lagi dengan penuh kerinduan yang hanya mereka berdua pahami. Air mata jatuh lagi dari mata Sasuke.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, setetes air mata ikut jatuh di pipi Sakura. Meski begitu, sebuah senyum manis tersungging. Mata hijaunya tak bisa lepas menatap mata Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seolah jika ia melakukannya, Sakura akan menghilang.

"Sakura."

Dan Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat. Begitu erat. Sangat erat. Bibirnya masih terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura tergugu. Selama tujuh tahun ini, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. Permintaan maaf, penjelasan, permohonannya agar Sasuke melupakannya saja. Tapi, saat kini kesempatan itu datang, hal yang ia ucapkan malah hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

" _Tadaima."_

 _Tadaima—_ aku pulang.

Dan Sasuke yang memeluknya membalasnya dengan isakan.

" _Okaeri._ "

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke erat. Sayap putihnya yang besar ikut menekuk, memeluk mereka. Air matanya tak lagi terbendung. Meski begitu, tak ada badai yang akan datang menggulung mereka karena itu tangis bahagia. Sebaliknya, di atas mereka, sebuah pelangi melengkung membelah langit.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang sangat panjang, Sasuke bisa memeluk Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Hilang sudah bayangan Sakura yang buyar menjadi cahaya. Sakura ada di sini. Dalam pelukannya. Dia begitu hangat seperti terakhir kali Sasuke ingat.

"Aku mencintaimu ...," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sudah lama ia ingin mengucapkannya dan menyesal tidak sempat mengatakannya di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura. Ia memang tak mengucapkan kata cinta. Tapi, sekarang ia memiliki seumur hidupnya untuk berada di sisi Sasuke dan mencintainya. Ia masih bisa mengucapkan kata cinta itu besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi tanpa harus takut akan perpisahan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang hitam memantulkan cahaya matahari sore, lebih menakjubkan dan menghipnotis dari 'cermin langit' yang pernah menjerat Sakura. Lalu, Sasuke merunduk, membunuh jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka berciuman, di atas atap, di bawah siraman matahari sore musim semi.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N :**

 **Word count : 9178**

 **(1)** **Aku akhirnya menemukanmu ... sayapku. Aku akhirnya menemukanmu.**

 **Halo, wahai kalian masokis yang tetep ngotot baca sampai akhir. Gimana dengan lagu pengiringnya? Mantep? Saya sih udah** ** _brokoro_** **entah dari kapan tau tapi tetep dengerin lagu itu berkali-kali biar nge-** ** _feel_** **.**

 **Btw, bahasa peri yang dimaksud adalah bahasa Prancis. Iya. Saya memang gak kreatif. Tapi, bahasa Prancis itu entah mengapa memiliki kesan yang unik sehingga saya memilihnya. Dan tolong maklumi kesalahan tata bahasanya. Saya sekedar berguru pada google translate untuk itu.**

 **Dan yaaa akhirnya bisa selesai juga fic untuk BTC tahun ini. Thanks to kastangle a.k.a kue keju, kripik kentang, martabak telor dan keju, serta segala rupa makanan yang selalu menemani malam-malamku *kiss***

 **Ada banyak yang mau saya bicarain di A/N ini, maklum, saya tukang ngoceh. Yang merasa sudah cukup dengan baca ceritanya aja, bolehlah langsung skip ke bagian kotak review. Bahkan satu kata 'good' kayak di iklan mast*n sangatlah berharga. So, leave me a review please!**

 **Ini adalah ide cerita fantasi yang sempat terpikir untuk dibuat pada BTC tahun lalu. Tapi, apa mau dikata, saya tidak mampu. Saya pribadi merasa fic ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan (fantasy is not my fav genre). Percaya atau nggak, saya sudah pernah menulis fic ini sepanjang 5k tapi kemudian saya hapus karena kurang sreg. Dan itu gak cuma sekali.**

 **Dan saya lelah.**

 **Saya** ** _brokoro._**

 **Lagu Departures ini bikin baper abis.**

 **Sebenernya ada dua cerita yang saya siapin untuk BTC tahun ini. Tapi, saya memilih menyelesaikan fic yang ini duluan agar lebih fokus. (Difokusin aja cuma jadi segini, gimana diduain? Dan cerita pelarian kemarin gak masuk hitungan ya.). Jujur saja, saya khawatir banyak reader yang berhenti baca di tengah jalan atau malah langsung close tab karena paragraf pembukanya gak menarik.**

 **Karena itu, saya mau bilang. TERIMA KASIH! ARIGATOU! THANK YOU! Bagi semua yang sudi membaca sampai akhir lebih-lebih meninggalkan review! You da real mvp!**

 **Dan tolong maafkan banyaknya keganjilan dan campur sari fiksi-fantasi dunia yang saya aduk sesuka hati. Saya bingung mau pilih mitologi semacam apa yang perlu ditampilkan untuk mendukung fic ini. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Saya minta maaf karena kurang riset tapi saya sungguh-sungguh menikmati penulisan fic ini.**

 **Iya, saya juga maso meski kadang frustasi juga kenapa ff nya gak kelar-kelar.**

 **Tadinya, fic ini mau dibuat** ** _sad-end_** **. Tapi, apalah daya, saya gak tega. Padahal mungkin lebih bagus dan maso banget kalo ingatan Sasuke gak balik lagi dan mereka harus mulai dari awal. TAPI TOLONG YA AMPUN SASUKENYA KASIAN BANGET OY.**

 **Maaf, saya mulai hilang fokus.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, banyak juga yang mengambil prompt ini. ada dua fic dengan prompt sayap. Dan karena sayap identik dengan malaikat ... mungkin fic kami terlihat mirip. Haha. Tapi meski dua fic lain sudah publish lebih dulu, saya tidak ada secuil pun mencontek. Mungkin secara basic ada kesamaan. Tapi sumpah mati saya sudah punya ide ini sejak tahun lalu. Jadi, para author dengan prompt sama, mungkin kita punya semacam ikatan batin?**

 **Oh ya, satu lagi. Alasan mengapa saya ngotot nyelesain ff ini adalah, ff ini sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun bagi sahabat saya, Icha-** ** _chan_** **, yang sungguh amat sangat terlambat. Teman macam apa saya ini!**

 **Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih (lagi) dan bagi yang berbaik hati, mungkin ada yang sekalian membantu mencari typo? Mata saya sudah juling.**

 **Jaa! Viva BTC!**

 **P.S : saya minta doanya untuk satu ff lagi yang masih dikerjakan. Gak tahu apa akan sempat.**

 **P.S.S : ada yang mau rekomend ff HashiMIto atau HashiMitoMada? Kok ya saya lagi pengen baca ff dengan pair mereka**


End file.
